


Their Past Led Them Here

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza have known each other for a long time, yet their relationship never is fully explained. Is she just a friend or something more? Follows mostly the first anime/movie plot but takes Riza's history from the manga. (Older story from March 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Past Led Them Here

"You will sit back down and continue your paperwork if you know what's good for you." the click of the safety echoed eerily in the office,

Roy's hands stilled partway through putting his arms through his jacket's sleeve.  He sighed dejectedly and plopped back down into his chair roughly, running his fingers through his wayward locks.

Riza didn't even glance up from her own paperwork as she continued, "And you can also finish removing your jacket..." her mouth curled up at the corner. "You won't be getting out of here any time soon."

Roy groaned and placed his forehead on the desk, a dull thud muffling his grumble. "You're so mean to me."

Riza set her pen down and crossed her arms on the desk, "Shall I tell the acting Fuhrer that the legendary Flame Alchemist, General of the military is crying over paperwork?" She raised her eyebrow.

Roy's head shot up, fury blazing in his eye, "I'm not crying!" When he saw her smirk, his eye narrowed, "Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, since when is it your duty to supervise your superior's duties?"

"Sir, as one of your subordinates, any time you fail to complete your responsibilities we are also punished along with you.  And I had hoped to be promoted to Colonel soon."

Roy rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, "That doesn't mean you can treat me like a child."

Riza stood up and walked over to his desk with a stack of paperwork in her hands. As she set them down on his desk, she bent down and whispered in his ear, "I'm not the one who acts like a child, sir."

Roy turned his head to look at her, their noses brushing due to their proximity. Riza felt her face flame and watched as Roy's cheeks tinted a slight red. The sight of his charcoal eye staring straight into her own and his hot breath on her lips sent her heart into a frenzy. She backed up, tripping over a stack of paperwork that lay next to Roy's desk.

She fell hard onto her backside and felt her hand scrape on the floor as she tried to break her fall. Roy stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process, "Riza, are you alright?" He knelt down beside her and took her sore hand in his. Her palm had a nasty red scrape, but fortunately wasn't bleeding.

Roy rarely ever used her first name, so when he did, Riza felt butterflies in her stomach. Added to that was the fact that his hands were free of his trademark gloves, so his warmth enveloped her hand and his skin was silky smooth.

Her voice stuttered slightly, "I'm alright." He slowly brought her hand to his face and pressed his lips softly to her palm. Riza gasped lightly at the sensation, which drew Roy's gaze to her own, both trying to read the other's expression.

The look of concern in Roy's eye broke a section of the barrier Riza had built around her heart, "Roy-"

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue broke the trance and Roy blinked quickly, pulling back as if he just realized he was leaning over Riza, who was still seated on the floor.

Since Roy and Riza had joined the military, Riza had only called him by name on three occasions: after he had executed the Rockbells, when Roy found out Hughes had been murdered, and right after Roy awoke after he'd lost his eye to Archer.

Each of those occasions had been times where Roy had needed more of Riza than a subordinate and where Riza had been seeing Roy as a man, not just her superior.  No wonder it had pulled Roy out of his trance.  Riza cursed the small part of her that was upset with the breaking of the spell, the part that wished things could be different between her and Roy.

What Riza wouldn't give to have Roy look at her the way he looked at other women. Since the day Roy entered her life twenty years ago, Riza had loved him like no other man she had met before or after.

***

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Twelve year old Riza clapped her hands together in wonder.

Thirteen year old Roy shyly kicked his toe in the dirt, "I just used the flames to heat the glass so that I could mold it into a flower."

Riza accepted the glass rose and clutched it to her heart, "Thank you, Roy, I love it!"

She kissed him on the cheek and Roy blushed to the tips of his ears. Riza grabbed Roy's hand and ran towards her house, "Come on, I'll make us lunch."

When Roy twined his fingers with hers and squeezed, Riza felt her heart swell, "As long as you don't make those girly sandwiches, it'll be good." He gave her a cheeky grin as he ran alongside her.

Riza scoffed, "Vegetarian sandwiches are not girly!"

Roy had been sent to Master Hawkeye's house for tutelage after his parent's death.  He had a long way to go until Master Hawkeye would start training Roy how to use alchemy together with the flames, he was teaching Roy the beauty of fire and the good it could do. He let Roy create beautiful works of glass art tempered with the fire to shape it.  Once Roy understood the beauty of the fire Master Hawkeye would start teaching him about alchemy.

They slowed to a stop when they reached her front porch, "I'm a man and we men need meat!"

"You're not a man. You haven't even kissed anyone!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Riza felt her face grow as red as a tomato. She immediately had pictured Roy kissing _her_ as soon as she finished saying it.

Roy's eyes widened and he seemed to be contemplating something, "I promised myself I'd become a man so that I could take care of myself. If that's part of becoming a man," he trailed off, finally glancing up at Riza.

Riza stood frozen in place as she watched Roy nod, as if deciding he was right. All she could do was watch as Roy stepped closer to her. His eyes blinked furiously, the only indication of his nervousness. Before Riza could let out a breath, Roy's mouth was upon hers.

Riza didn't even have time to close her eyes before Roy pulled back. They could only stare at each other in shock for a full minute, unsure of what had happened.

"Mustang! Library! Now!" Riza's father's furious voice jerked both of them from their stupor.

***

Riza couldn't believe how far she and Roy had come. That day was the day the first chunk of the barrier around her heart was knocked loose. The barrier she had built after her father had carved his cruel art into her back.

"You seem so far away. What are you thinking of, Riza?"

Riza looked at the man she had slowly fallen in love with. He was squatted in front of her, a friendly smile on his face. And he had used her first name again.

Riza shook her head. There was no way she could tell him she had been thinking about their first kiss. Roy tilted his head to the right, "Come on, Ria, you can tell me."

***

"Come on, Ria, you can tell me."

Riza smiled, "No fair, you know I can't say no when you call me that."

Roy sported his trademark smirk, "So tell me."

Riza sighed, "Fine. I do like someone."

Roy's smile grew larger, almost cheeky, "I was right! Who?"

Riza inwardly shook her head. Even at the ripe age of 18 with girls fawning all over him, he didn't realize he had his biggest admirer right under his nose.

Riza decided that words wouldn't' get through to Roy. Five whole years of words and he was still oblivious. Riza took a deep breath and stepped up near enough to Roy that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was time to give Roy a ladder to scale that barrier around her heart.  Before she could rethink her decision, she pressed her lips firmly to his.

Even thought Roy was obviously shocked, his male instincts kicked in, his hands coming up to delve into her cropped hair and pull her closer. Riza could only feel as Roy caressed her lips with his own, deepening the kiss with what Riza could only guess was experience with the other girls in town.

Suddenly, Roy pulled away, breathing heavily, "Wait... wha-"

Riza blinked her eyes slowly, trying to bring herself back down to earth.

"Ria... no..."

"No?" Her once soaring heart crashed down at her feet.

Roy backed away, shaking his head, "Not me."

Riza felt her eyes sting with tears, "Why not?"

"You're like my sister," Roy shoved his hands roughly through his hair.

Riza felt a giggle rise up and she choked out, "But, you just kissed-"

"I..." Roy looked like he was struggling to think, "I..." He just kept shaking his head.

"Roy..."

Finally, he seemed to see her, "I'm sorry, Riza. I need a few days to think. I've never thought of you that way. I can't just suddenly-" Roy trailed off, a look of sincere apology in his eyes.

Riza could only nod as tears rolled down her cheeks. And it was less than a day later that her father passed away, but not before telling Roy about the secret of Flame alchemy, showing him the very sigil that had been carved into Riza's back so many years previous. And Roy had been taken in by the military, recruited into their ranks. Riza had been broken down completely, the love of her life gone before he let her know how he felt, her father dying without ever telling his daughter that she mattered to him at all.  It took five years for her to hear any news of Roy. By that time, he had been promoted to Warrant Officer in the military, using the very alchemy that driven her father and mother apart, her father becoming insane with obsession.

Riza joined the military, hoping to reconnect with him, the only person left in her life that had even remotely cared about her. And it was in the Ishvaran war that they finally saw each other again. During a particularly rough battle, Riza was ambushed by a rebel who had found her position as sniper up a tower above the battle. The rebel was able to slash at her a few times before she shot him between the eyes. Roy found her limping back to camp, the back of her coat covered in blood. He finally saw what her father had done to her, the sigil that had been disgustingly tattooed onto her back.  It took all night, but Riza was able to convince him to use the same sigil to set flame to the tattoo on her back, erasing it from sight, but not erasing the memory of her father's abuse. 

They made violent and passionate love that night. Riza never asked if Roy had been with other women, she didn't want to know. She had saved herself in hopes of Roy returning to her and it almost made her sick at the idea of the women Roy had had in his bed before her. When Riza awoke the next morning, she found only a scrap of paper with Roy's hurried scrawl,

"Riza,

What I did to you was detestable, I swore never to hurt anyone I care for and yet I hurt you, like I have in the past. And then last night, I let my anger out in the only way I knew how and I fear I've hurt you even worse. You've always been there for me, my sister, my friend, and I'm so sorry that I used you in that way.

Please forgive me,

Roy"

Riza's heart completely shattered that morning when Roy shoved his brotherly love into her face. She couldn't understand how he could make love to her so passionately and still claim his love was platonic. True, the sex hadn't been as she had imagined it, gentle and sweet, whispers of love being whispered into the night. But still, she hadn't even thought Roy could be using her to get any form of pleasure during this terrible time.

She planned to confront him, demand he tell the truth, but the moment was all wrong. She hadn't been able to get a moment alone with him for a week. They were struggling to hold the front near the center of the city, but after a particularly bloody battle, she found time to look for Roy. And she did find him, but he had a gun to his head outside the makeshift hospital and he was mumbling about the two doctors he had murdered.

Riza realized she couldn't confront him. He needed her as his rock and she would do anything to make him happy. "Roy?"

He jerked his head up, looking at her with wild, terrified eyes. She just did her best to smile and grabbed the gun out of his hand, throwing it a few feet away in the dirt. She pressed her lips softly to his and pulled far back enough to whisper, "Stay with me tonight"

And so Riza let him use her body to let out his anger and she lost chunks of her heart in the process.  While she was dying inside, she started to see Roy liven up again. After three weeks of killing during the day and tumbling together in the night, Riza felt Roy finally become more like he was before the war.

"I've decided."

"Decided what?" She glanced up at him from where her head lay against his chest.

"I'm going to become Fuhrer."

Riza sat up quickly to look at him, unsure if he was serious. Roy sat up as well, his hand trailing lazily down her arm, "I'm through with following orders that don't make sense."

And so the quest to overthrow the Fuhrer commenced and Roy never again shared her bed. He didn't even seem fazed that he had just death a huge blow to Riza, dragged the carpet out from under her. As if he could just fuck her for weeks and walk away one day. But no matter how devastated she was by his rejection, she made an oath to herself that she would help him achieve his goal. She loved him enough to live in a constant hell, just as long as he was happy.

***

"Riza?"

Again, she was pulled out of her reverie. His face was close enough to hers that she could smell the morning's coffee still on his breath. She blinked slowly, trying to break through the fog that occurred whenever Roy was near her. "Yes?"

Heavens, her voice was breathy, a fact even Roy seemed to pick up.

"Are you alright?" His hand slowly brushed her bangs away from her forehead and let his hand slide to her shoulder. The warmth left a delicious trail in its wake. Riza struggled to come up with a response.

"No." Riza could have smacked herself for answering honestly. Roy's eyes narrowed with concern. "We need to get back to work. We've wasted enough time."

"Oh." Roy dropped his hand with a sigh. He glanced at her face with a searching gaze. Riza defiantly stared back, determined to keep the feelings from her face. There was no way she would let Roy know how much he affected her.

She stood up and brushed her pants off. She picked up the pile of papers from next to her and set it on Roy's desk. By that time, Roy had stood up as well. He still look at her in confusion.

"These just need your signature." She indicated the papers and walked over to her desk, pulling her jacket on.

"You're leaving?"

Riza stopped and turned to face him, "Yes."

"But we usually leave together." Roy's had a hurt of look on his face.

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you'll be okay by yourself."

"Riza, what's going on?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Roy start to walk towards her. She tried to take a deep breath. It seemed Roy had seen through her farce for once, "Something's not right."

Riza huffed and put her hands on her hips, "You're the most infuriating man I've ever met!"

Roy held up his hands in mock surrender, "I apologize for whatever I did to you."

"It's more what you _didn't_ do."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Riza roughly grabbed Roy's face and slammed her lips to his. She let out all of her frustrations into the kiss. She tried to show him all of the anger and the sadness she had felt over the years, she tried to make him realize how much he had hurt her.

After a few moments of Roy's shocked stillness, he pulled her flush against his body, his hands sinking into her hair, ripping it out of its clutch to rain down her shoulders. Riza felt Roy's tongue at her lips and she eagerly opened for him to enter. As soon as his tongue touched hers, a groan rumbled through his chest. His fingers nimbly undid the first few buttons of her shirt and he nipped and licked his way down to her collar bone. Riza gave little moans and arched her back in pleasure. "God, I've missed you," his voice was husky with desire.

Riza felt tingles run through her body. She bit him roughly on the neck, marking him before she pulled away. She slid out of his arms and weakly ran a hand through her hair, "And now you understand what I've been feeling for years."

"Wha-" Roy looked flabbergasted, as if he was trying to think with the effects of the kiss still muddling his thoughts. Slowly, realization washed over his face.

"Now do you understand?"

Roy rubbed a hand over his face, "Riza..." He looked up at her, "I didn't know you felt-"

"Bullshit. If you don't mind, I'm going home." Riza wanted to leave with at least some pride left intact. She didn't want Roy's pity.

She heard only silence as she walked toward the door and exited the office. She tried to process all that had happened, but it was still too fresh. And Roy had always been an enigma, someone she would never understand.

A few steps outside the building she heard footsteps echoing behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Roy. She'd knew him for long enough to recognize even the smallest sounds he made.

"Riza!"

She kept walking, hoping he'd get the message. She really didn't want him to pity her, to pretend he cared just to make her feel better.

"Riza! Riza! Stop, dammit."

"Leave me alone." She felt tears sting her eyes and she furiously tried to blink them away. She wouldn't let Roy see her cry.

"Why the hell are you running?"

Riza felt angry laughter rise up from her chest, "I'm not the one who's running away. I'm the one who's always been here."

"Riza-"

"Don't." She stared him in the eye, "Don't you dare use that tone with me. Don't care, not after all these years. I've wait too damn long to let your pity finally make you realize your feelings."

"Stop." Roy's commanding tone startled Riza into submission, "What's all this about pity? I don't pity you, I am furious with myself for holding you away, for keeping my feelings buried. It kills me, Ria, to be apart from you."

Riza felt her heart stop.

"Leaving you after Ishvar still haunts me. It was hard enough after the first time we... but I've never recovered from our time in Ishvar."

"Really?"

Roy nodded and pressed his forehead to hers, "What I wouldn't have given to run away with you, make a life together, wake up to see your face every morning."

"Then why didn't you? And why can't we do that now?" 

Roy sighed, "I was trying to not be selfish. Then and now, I have a duty. A duty to Maes and to the people of this country. No more will senseless orders be given, no more innocent deaths."

"And you can achieve that as Fuhrer... but the military-"

"-forbids relationships in the ranks."

"So all this time?" Riza felt tears pour down her face.

"I love you," Riza looked up and saw a genuine smile on his face, "I have since you asked me to burn the sigil off. I've never met anyone as brave and determined as you."

Riza felt a smile creep across her face, "Even when I order you around?"

"You're sexy when you're demanding," Roy gave a cheeky grin.

Riza smiled back but then the smile faded and she sighed, "So-"

"As much as it kills me, I can't be with you until I become Fuhrer, until I make some changes around here."

Riza nodded, "Then I'll be there every step of the way. You'll be needing someone to watch your back."

Roy cupped her face in his hands, "I love you," and slowly pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

Roy pulled back with a sigh, "May I have the pleasure of walking you home, Major Hawkeye?"

"But I'm not Major-"

"The Fuhrer will be receiving your commendation letter tomorrow morning. I'm sure a promotion is in sight."

Riza smiled, squeezing his hand. "You'll be rewarded greatly for you kindness, Fuhrer Mustang."

Roy's eye darkened, "I cannot wait."

The walk to Riza's home was in companionable silence, Roy's fingers twined with hers. Any time they would pass a pedestrian or a car drove by, they would pull apart in case someone recognized them. But as soon as they were alone again, Roy's hand would find hers once more. Riza couldn't remove the smile from her face.

Finally they arrived at her door. Riza felt anxiety set in as she wondered what to do. On a normal night, Roy would stop at the driveway and wait until she was inside before continuing on to his house. But tonight, he followed her to her door and made no move to release her hand. After a few second of silence, Roy spoke, "Aren't you going to unlock your door?"

Riza nodded toward their entwined hands, "I'll need my other hand."

Roy seemed realize he was still holding her hand, "Oh." He reluctantly let her go. Riza reached into her pocket for her keys and, after fumbling a little with the lock, opened the door. Instead of entering, she stood on the doorstep and contemplated the darkened entryway.  Did Roy expect to be invited in, did he want to give her a kiss goodnight?

Riza breathed in slowly and crossed the threshold, turning slowly to look at Roy. The look on his face was one she couldn't read. She decided to risk it, "Would you like to come inside for coffee?"

Roy nodded and Riza opened the door wider, motioning for him to enter. She turned on the lights and watched as Roy look around. This was the first time he had entered her house. Riza removed her jacket, boots, and holster, placing them on coat hooks near the door. Out of nowhere, a black blur raced towards her. She felt Roy tense beside her and couldn't help but giggle when he realized it was only Black Hayate.  Roy crouched down and scratched his head, "Hey, there."

Riza smiled, "I'll get the coffee ready, make yourself at home." Riza blushed as she then envisioned Roy and herself sharing a home, "I mean, the den is over there if you'd like to sit down."

Riza made her escape to the kitchen before she could say anything else to embarrass herself further. She went to remove her hair clip when she realized that her hair was already loose about her shoulders. She remembered Roy had pulled the clip away and dropped it on the floor of the office. She felt thankful she was always the first person to arrive to work in the morning. She shuddered to think of the remarks the boys would make if they found it there.

She poured the coffee into two cups and brought them to the den where she noticed Roy had removed his jacket and long sleeve shirt, revealing a sleeveless white tank  underneath.  Black Hayate was curled in his lap, a satisfied smile on his face. The flames from the fireplace flickered across both of them.

Roy looked up with a sheepish smile, "I hope you don't mind me starting the fire. I figured it would be a nice addition to the coffee."

"Are you sure you're not just showing off for me?" She asked with a smile, offering him a cup of coffee. She sat down next to him with a satisfied sigh.

Roy gave a quiet chuckle, "There's that too." He lazily stroked Black Hayate's head as he took a small sip of coffee.

"Apparently he has a new best friend," Riza pouted.

Roy laughed aloud, "Don't let anyone at the office know. No need to ruin my reputation by letting them know I actually love dogs."

Riza reached over and stroked Black Hayate's belly. Roy placed his hand on hers and brought both up to his lips. He pressed a firm, warm kiss onto the inside of her wrist. Riza gave a tiny gasp as tingles rained from that point throughout her whole body. Roy raised his eyes to hers and Riza could see the firelight reflect in them. She felt a familiar heat surge in her belly as Roy's face drew near. The last thing she saw was Black Hayate jump to the floor and then Roy's mouth was upon hers.

All conscious thoughts left as she gave into the feelings. Unlike the other times Roy had kissed her, this was slower and gentler. Before, the kisses had been controlled by lust. Lips would bruise and teeth would bite, bodies frantically trying to get closer. Right now, Roy's lips molded to her own, fingers rubbing small circles into her scalp. Riza felt tears prick her eyes at the emotions the kiss invoked. Roy hummed in pleasure as Riza stroked her fingers through his hair. He rained kisses down her jaw and throat, finally resting his head against her shoulder, mouth upon her neck, "I want this."

His words were muffled upon her neck. Riza pulled back slightly, "What?"

Roy cupped her face in his hands, "I want _this_. To come home from work and relax with you, drinking coffee, talking about our day, making love to you, and waking up to see you in my arms every morning."

Riza felt her heart soar, "That'd be wonderful." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "But... what's the harm in experiencing that tonight?"

Roy blinked slowly, "Do you mean-"

Riza stood up and held her hands out to him, "Come with me." Roy took her hand and she pulled him over to her bedroom.  She released his hands, keeping the lights off and taking a seat on her bed.  She could hear his labored breathing and felt a delicious shiver pass over her when she saw how his hands shook. She scooted back on the bed until her head touched the pillows. Roy walked to the edge of the bed and crawled so that he held himself over her. As he looked into her eyes, she heard his voice huskily whisper, "You're so beautiful. Not just your body, but in everything you do and say. How could I have hurt you for all these years? I love you, Riza."

Riza felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

"If it's in my power, you'll never have to wait again." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Only with you can I be myself, flaws and all" He reached up and removed his eye patch, throwing it to the floor behind him.

Even after two years, Roy's skin was scarred with angry red gashes. He always wore the patch when he was in public, self conscious of showing his weakness. Not even with his men did Roy remove it. Riza brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly, "I love your flaws. They make you who you are."

Roy leaned into the caress. "And who exactly am I?"

"You're the only man I've ever loved." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.  Again, their kiss was slow and gentle, as if they were savoring each second. Riza ran her tongue slowly across his upper lip and Roy obliged, parting his lips and touching his tongue to hers. Instead of a frantic race toward their release, they took their time, slowly peeling the clothing away, hands and tongues exploring each new area uncovered. And as they finally became one, Riza felt whole, as if she had been missing something her whole life. It was a slow, rhythmical rise until Roy finally grunted in pleasure, Riza joining him a few seconds later. They stayed joined, simply lying together as the sweat cooled on their skin.

Riza trailed kisses up his torso, finally pressing a light kiss on his lips, "Thank you."

Roy turned tiredly to look at her, "Thank you? For what?"

"For once, everything is perfect. I've never felt his... right before. I think I'll be able to move on."

"Move on?"

She sat up not bothering to grab a blanket to cover up, "I know this was just a one-time thing."

"Riza," Roy sat up and turned her head to face him, "This isn't a onetime thing. I'm going to become Fuhrer. I'm going to make changes and the first thing I'm going to do is make you my wife.

"Your wife?"

"Of course. Didn't you hear me tonight?"

"I thought they were just words-"

"I've never been more serious in my life." He gripped her hands in his, "Why do you think I wanted you always by my side? You're the one, you always have been Ria, even if it took me so long to realize it." He pressed his lips to her forehead, "The only people who truly know me are you... and Maes. I'm going to be Fuhrer and make it right for you both."

Riza nodded, silent tears rolling down her face, "Then I'll follow you wherever you go. It will be hard to be around you everyday but not be able to love you. Yet, I'll always have your back."

"That's my girl." He ran his fingers over the scars on her back, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the times I've hurt you."

"Maes would be so proud, Roy."

She felt a tear hit her cheek and she looked up to see a wet trail on Roy's cheek. She kissed another falling tear and pressed her lips to his, "Share your pain with me, don't carry it alone."

 Roy laid his head onto her shoulder, letting the tears fall in silence, Riza's hand lightly caressing his back. Gradually they lay back down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The first thing Riza noticed when she woke was the blankets tucked around her and the emptiness of her bed. With her heart sinking, she spied a single piece of paper on the pillow. Riza felt both sadness and anger well up inside her. She sat up quickly and grabbed the note,

_"Dearest Elizabeth,_

_Don't fret, I have not left your for good. I did not want you to wake alone and think I had left without saying goodbye. I went in early to work to finish my paperwork so that we could take the day off. I'm not ready to let you go._

_Love_

_Roy"_

Riza fell back to the bed, heaving a sigh of relief. Seeing the note had made her think of Ishvar and she fretted that history had repeated itself. Riza hugged the note to her chest. While waking up in Roy's arms would have been perfect, just knowing that he was returning was enough to bring a smile to her face.

After a few moments of silence, she sat back up with a sigh. She was not the type of person who could just wait around for things to happen, so she stood up and started walking towards her closet.  She felt a smile light her face when she saw her clothes scattered across the room. She picked up her shirt and pants, walking towards the laundry to throw them away before heading toward the shower.

As she walked past the living room, she noticed Roy's white button up shirt hanging on the hook next to her jacket.  She quickly tossed the laundry in the wash and skipped back over to the shirt. She held it up to her nose and sniffed, his scent a mix of warm cinnamon and spice.  She quickly slipped herself into his shirt, buttoning up all but the top two buttons. She checked her appearance in the mirror and nodded in approval.

Deciding to skip the shower, she waltzed over to the kitchen, humming a happy tune. Black Hayate stood at his bowl, dropping food from his mouth as it hung open in shock. "Never seen me happy before, Haya?"

Black Hayate considered her for another moment before he continued eating. Riza spotted another note on her fridge.

_"My Riza,_

_He looked at me like he was starving, so you can't blame me for relenting and feeding him breakfast. I think he was displeased that another man shared your bed instead of him._

_All my love_

_Roy"_

Riza smiled brightly as she looked back down at Black Hayate, "I told you he was actually a big softie. He let you walk all over him. I'll have to teach him to be your master, we can't have you learning bad habits." She squatted down and scratched his soft head. She stood back up after a while and walked toward her fridge.

She grabbed a few oranges and her citrus crusher, proceeding to squeeze fresh orange juice. She also prepared some fried eggs and bacon on the stove. Before long, the smells of breakfast filled the house. As she set out the plates and cups, she heard the front door open. Instinctively, she went to reach for her gun, only to realize she was only in Roy's shirt.

Roy's smiling face rounded the corner, "Something smells delicious." As he caught sight of Riza, his eyes darkened and a wicked grin covered his face, "Speaking of delicious-"

He opened his arms and he walked toward her and Riza met him halfway, wrapping her legs around his waist. Roy  smothered her with kisses, trailing them down her neck, "You taste divine." Riza could hardly think, so swept up in Roy's kiss, but the smell of breakfast caused her stomach to rumble.

"We really should enjoy the breakfast I've prepared for us."

Roy signed, glancing at the table and then back at the woman in his arms, "But I can have breakfast any time I want. It's not every day that the woman I love is wrapped around me wearing only my shirt."

Riza heaved a dramatic sigh, "I guess breakfast can wait a moment longer." She tugged on his collar, "But I hope you realize you'll be punished for leaving this morning before I woke."

Roy raised his eyebrow in interest, "And what exactly is my punishment?"

Riza pressed her lips by his ear and whispered, "I fear you'll actually enjoy this far too much for it to actually be considered a punishment."

Roy shivered and immediately ran them to her bedroom, dropping her to the bed. But before he could climb over her, she stood up, pressing her hands to his lips, "Ah-ah." She shoved past him, walking over to her closet. She could feel Roy's eyes on her as she bent down, her shirt rising up to reveal a tantalizing view.

"You'll need your clothes off," she stated matter-of-factly, as she sifted through a box in the back corner of the closet. She watched as Roy nodded mutely and started to undress.

"Ah ha!" Riza stood up and held up three items in triumph. She had a blindfold in one hand and two pairs of handcuffs in the other. She grinned wickedly at the now naked General and sauntered over to him, "You shall be unable to see or touch me. I will torture you until you're begging me for release." She emphasized the last word.

Roy gulped and let her push him back to the bed, handcuffing him to her bedposts. She gave him one last grin before the blindfold was placed over his eyes, encasing the General in complete darkness.

 


End file.
